Sleeping Beauty
by PrePsychPineappleLover
Summary: "Morticia was feeling strange for quite some time now. She knew that she wasn't pregnant again, although she felt weary and exhausted. But Morticia was a master of disguise. Nobody could read her true feelings from her face. She was a perfect, pale, mysterious mask that swallowed every emotion." But what happens when the mask is slipping and her fatigue overwhelms her? Now complete
1. Chapter 1

**Hello dear readers! :)**

 **This is my first Addams family story so I would be very thankful if you let me know what you think about it. Just leave a review at the end. :)**

 **I kind of mixed the 90s movies with some elements from the 60s TV show, but I'd advise you to picture the Addams family from the movies because this takes place sometime after the second movie.**

 **I hope you like it...**

* * *

Chapter 1

Morticia Addams had it all. A loving, passionate husband, three wonderful, gloomy children, a majestic home and absolutely no worries about money. Her carnivorous plant was thriving and prospering; her thorns had come out nice and sharp this year. Her two older children, Wednesday and Pugsley, got good grades in school and were regularly asked to stay even longer for detention. Meanwhile, her youngest son, Pubert, was growing unbelievably fast.

It felt like just yesterday that Pubert was laying in his black crib, playing with his fire darts. And now he already manages to set traps for his older siblings, making them barricade themselves in their room for days to plan their strike back. Fester and Mama were good teachers for all three kids and she loved them for that.

And her husband Gomez… the most wonderful husband a woman could ask for. For the entire last week, he had kept her up at night, doing things that drove her crazy, scared her and brought her to ecstasy all at once. Oh, how she loved Gomez.

However, Morticia was feeling strange for quite some time now. She knew that she wasn't pregnant again, although she felt weary and exhausted. But Morticia was a master of disguise. Nobody could read her true feelings from her face. She was a perfect, pale, mysterious mask that swallowed every emotion. Gomez took it as a challenge to elicit an emotion from her anyway. A scream or a sly smile. Every night they fought for control. And they both loved every second of it.

One late evening, the sibling rivalry was at its peak again. Clattering glass from shattered windows could be heard the whole day. Lurch had to extinguish random, little combustions and the stomping of feet was present everywhere in the house when Wednesday, Pugsley and Pubert were on a hunt for each other.

Morticia retreated into her conservatory, trying to escape the madness she normally loved so much. Gomez had set a dinner with cousin Itt and Margaret tonight, because they hardly see the lovely couple anymore. They also had a baby recently and could understand the stress three children could cause. Since Morticia definitely didn't want to miss the dinner and disappoint Gomez, as well as Itt and Margaret, she indulged herself fully in the meditative task of rose petal trimming. Tonight she wanted to be at her best.

Who knew what Gomez had in store for them. She loved his spontaneity. Anything could happen. Tango, fire swallowing, knife throwing or a classic duel with cloak and sword. Maybe even a Mamushka dance. Morticia wanted to be prepared for anything. But her strength, her vigor left her slowly as she dressed up and the perfect mask began to slip.

"Cara mia, you seem absent today. Is everything alright?" Gomez asked while he was brushing her pitch black hair. Their gazes met in Morticia's cracked mirror. His dark eyes were prying and relentless.

"Oui, mon cher." She answered with a small, forced smile to calm him. "Just a bit tired. You, too, have heard the children today, haven't you?" Gomez rolled his eyes in affliction but grinned with the clearly visible pride of a father. He kissed her hair at the French pet name that drove him wild. Morticia continued, "I love each of our creations, but sometimes I long for the times when it was only you and me. That's all." she admitted.

"Don't torture yourself, querida." Gomez said. "Just wait a few hours and then I will take care that you can banish all your worries. I promise." Gomez' black eyes were glinting dangerously and Morticia's body reacted with a nice, warm shiver that ran up her spine.

"I can't wait." she whispered, trying to ignore the fact that she could hardly keep her eyes open.

* * *

"You don't have to worry. We can easily handle those three." Fester said confidently to Gomez and Morticia as they moved down the big, wide staircase together. "Plus, Dementia is coming over later with What. So we won't have a problem. You two just have fun."

"I know that I can always count on you, old man." Gomez grinned, pausing over the trap door where the left and right staircases met to turn to his brother, who eagerly followed the couple. "Just take care that Wednesday doesn't kill her brothers by accident and remind Mama that she shouldn't give cyanide cookies to the children after midnight. Those really drive them wild and they won't sleep at all. Especially Pubert!"

"No cyanide cookies. Check." Fester repeated.

"And don't let Pugsley near the hard explosives. You know how touchy the neighbors are about explosions during nighttime."

"Aye, aye, Gomez. Anything else?" Fester asked and saluted.

"Tish, can you think of something else?" Gomez addressed his wife but she didn't respond. She stood next to him, her gaze seeming empty, as if she was completely lost in her thoughts. "Morticia?"

She blinked, seeming to pull herself back to reality. "Oh, no, I think that covers it all."

Gomez frowned for a second, but the anticipation of the evening dispelled his worries. "Alright. If you have any questions, ask Thing. He knows best when it comes to child care, isn't that true, old friend?"

Thing slid down the handrail, showing his thumb up.

Gomez clapped his hands. "Then, we're ready." He turned to his wife and offered her his hand. "Come, my love. Time to go."

Morticia took his hand and let Gomez lead her down the staircase. Only a few steps separated them from the floor when suddenly, everything started to spin and Morticia's world turned black. She usually would have liked that, but at the same time she felt sick and her legs suddenly grew numb.

Gomez stopped when Morticia grabbed his hand tighter, moaning quietly. "Tish, are you okay? Morticia!" His beloved wife slumped down all of a sudden. Swiftly, he caught her around her small waist. Now they both knelt in the middle of the staircase.

"Morticia, Gomez, what's going on?" Fester exclaimed.

"Cara, please say something! Are you feeling sick? What do you need, my darling?" Gomez noticed that Morticia wanted to say something but instead of words, blood trickled out of her mouth. She coughed and gaged. "Fester, quick! Get some towels! Thing! Bring water!"

The two hurried away to fetch both things. Gomez pressed Morticia close to his body when she grew limper.

"Father, what is wrong with Mother?" Wednesday demanded as she appeared on the top of the staircase with her youngest brother in her arms and Pugsley and Mama by her side.

But Gomez didn't respond to her. "Mama! Take the children out of here! They shouldn't see their mother like this." Grandmama nodded, and even though she was clearly worried about her daughter, she ushered the children away and stayed with them.

"Here are the towels, Gomez." Fester said breathlessly as he knelt beside his brother and Morticia just as Thing reappeared with a glass of water on the back of his hand.

Gomez grabbed both items, wiping the crimson from the mouth of his beloved and splashing some water on her face. "Tish, I'm here with you. What is the matter?" He held her head. She was still blinking but Morticia's body was so limp by now that she could do nothing to steady herself. She just laid in his arms, motionless. Her ice-blue, cold eyes filled with rare tears as she stared, unseeing, at Gomez. And then her eyes closed and her head fell to the side.

"Morticia, darling? Querida mia?! Please wake up!" Gomez pleaded desperately, gently shaking her form. He felt his heart beating wildly in his chest. Never before he had experienced such great fear.

Mama reappeared, standing next to Fester. "Lurch locked the children in and is guarding the door. What happened?" she asked.

Fester watched the scene at his feet, where Gomez knelt with his love in his arms, shaking her, pleading and begging her that she must open her eyes. "I don't know it myself. She just fainted. Morticia is no fainter."

Mama paled slightly at Morticia's limp form. "Oh my, is she…"

"No!" Gomez exclaimed vehemently, cutting off Mama abruptly. He glared at her viciously. She must not dare to say it. He looked back at Morticia, bending his head to her and feeling her breath on his face. Very shallow, but steady. Almost as always. As if she was just sleeping. "She's not dead." He clarified again. "Not without me. I won't let that happen."

With that, Gomez held his wife tighter, lifting her like she weighed nothing. With his black bride in his arms, he effortlessly made his way up the staircase into their master bedroom and carefully laid her down on the bed. He draped some cushions around her. Not necessarily to make it more comfortable, but to steady her. Then he sat down beside her and stared blankly into her still face.

Fester, Mama and Thing followed him to the doorstep but didn't dare moving closer. Silently and worried they looked into the room.

"What happened to her? Everything was fine a few minutes ago." Gomez wondered aloud. His Castilian accent was more prominent now, like it always was when he was upset.

"Are you absolutely sure?" Mama inquired. "Did Morticia say something? Did she mention dizziness or fatigue?"

"She mentioned that she was tired, but this…" Gomez paused and looked down at Morticia, desperately clutching her hand and kissing it. " _This_ she wouldn't have kept secret, right?" It was more of a question addressed to himself than a definite belief. Gomez stroked a black strand of hair from her white face. "To be honest, I've noticed that Morticia was acting different than usual. She seemed tired. Not as chipper. She retreated more often. And I never asked about it! I should have noticed! I should have helped her!" Gomez scolded himself.

"Gomez, this isn't your fault." Fester tried.

"Your brother is right." Grandmama said. "We can't change what happened. Let's find out how to wake Morticia instead."

"How, Mama?" Gomez whined. "That's not normal sleep, is it? She has never fainted just like that."

"I'm going to ask my books about it. If there is a cure, I'll find it. You should stay with her in the meantime and let her sleep." The old witch advised. "Maybe tomorrow morning she wakes up on her own."

"Thank you, Mama." Gomez sighed as she retreated into her kitchen. He looked at Fester, who still stood nervously at the door, flinching back and forth because he seemingly couldn't decide if he should stay or go. Thing sat on the door knob, also awaiting orders from his master. "Fester, it would be best if you'd call Cousin Itt and tell him that we won't make it to dinner. But don't tell him why. He shouldn't worry."

Fester seemed to pull himself together and stopped quivering. "Yes, right. I'll do that, Gomez." he said, obviously glad that he had a task.

Thing watched Fester as he hurried down the hallway, then he tapped something on the door knob, which sounded like Morse code. Gomez sighed and answered. "No, dear friend. There's nothing you can do right now. Please, leave us alone and close the door, would you?"

Thing showed him a thumb up and the door closed.

Gomez was alone with his love. Anxiously, he kissed her forehead. He didn't remove his evening attire when he laid down beside her, encircling her body with his. She was so cold. So much colder than him. Colder than ever. Or did he just imagine things? Gomez closed his eyes, but he didn't sleep. Attentively, he listened to Morticia's breath and her slow heartbeat, praying that everything would be back to normal tomorrow.

* * *

 **Love it? Hate it? Please let me know and review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, thank you all very much for following/favoriting/reviewing/reading! :-D**

 **Keep on doing so...  
**

* * *

Chapter 2

She didn't wake up next morning.

And also not on the morning after.

 _Nor the morning after that._

Three days and three nights Morticia remained silent and unmoving in bed. Her face never twitched. Her eyes never opened. She just breathed from time to time. Slowly. And she grew colder. Gomez did everything he could to keep her warm, never leaving her side. When he pressed her form against his, he could warm her. But as soon as he let her go, she returned to that unusual cold. Even though her skin was always cold and Gomez loved that contradiction to his fervid body, it was different now. She was too cold. Too weak. Too lifeless.

Mama was hardly seen the last three days. She was manically searching through her spell books for a waking spell or potion. Every time she had found something, she came up to Gomez' and Morticia's room, mumbling some strange words, swinging herb bunches or feeding her daughter a strange-smelling liquid. But all of her attempts were unsuccessful. Nothing changed.

Every day, Lurch cooked meals and brought them to Gomez, who hardly touched the food. Fester looked after the children. He took care that Wednesday and Pugsley were going to school, even though they claimed that they were too distracted to go, and therefore showed alarming model behavior. Fester also played with Pubert so he wouldn't notice the absence of his mother, which could cause those ghastly changes again, like back when Fester had left the family for Debbie.

After almost a whole week, Gomez was a nervous wreck. He couldn't just sit beside her on the bed. He wanted to do something.

He _had_ to.

Somehow, Morticia had to be woken. He had to think of something soon; it couldn't go on like this. At the end of the week, Wednesday brought home a letter from school, in which her quiet, attentive behavior was praised. And Pugsley actually found _normal_ friends. Gomez had all but shuddered.

Gomez knew that his children only showed this deviant behavior to get attention from him and it made him truly sick that he wasn't able to grant them notice right now. However, the three children continued to visit their parents in the master bedroom. They told their sleeping mother about their day, held her hand and asked Gomez if she would get better soon. Even though he didn't know the answer to that, it calmed Gomez that the room had some life again. Voices that talked and bodies that moved.

But when they'd leave and silence returned, he was despaired enough to want to tear out his hair. Starting with his mustache. He paced up and down the room and begged Morticia imploringly to wake up, not even caring if she should awake to see him crying. He kissed her softly on her forehead, her cheek, her mouth. He intertwined her icy fingers tightly with his to warm them. He washed her skin and combed her raven hair. He even massaged her in hopes that this would ease her enough so she could recover and wake up.

And still, she slept on.

"Morticia Addams… I command you to raise up… raise… wake up… wake—"

"Oh, Mama! It doesn't work!" Gomez interrupted his mother-in-law, breaking the Séance circle he and his family had formed around Morticia this night.

"Gomez! You have to concentrate!" she scolded him.

"I think he's right, Mama." Fester said, pointing to the black-haired, mustached toddler, who was squirming impatiently. "We have been doing this for three hours straight and I think Pubert needs to go somewhere."

"Poo!" Pubert gurgled in agreement and tottered out of the room on his short legs.

Wednesday glared after him. "Traitor." she muttered.

"Maybe this isn't the right way." Margaret thought aloud. Of course she and Itt had found out the real reason why their friends didn't show up to dinner and immediately offered help in the household without hesitance. Today, they were here to attend the Séance Mama had called in. But the old witch was running out of spells. Margaret hadn't been part of the Addams family for as long as everyone else and she had her doubts when it came to magic spells and potions. "We may ask a real doctor to come over and look at Morticia."

"What do you mean a _real_ doctor!" Mama exclaimed.

"Well," Margaret said hesitantly, "I just mean someone who has actually studied medicine and can explain to us what is wrong with—"

"No doctor!" Gomez exclaimed suddenly, stopping mid-pace in front of Margaret, who flinched as he stared her down with a murderous glare. "Doctors wouldn't understand. They wouldn't understand Morticia. She's a special creature. All this modern medicine isn't right for my Tish. Doctors will only make her sicker. They will take her away from me, into a hospital or elsewhere and her condition will worsen and then she will—"

"Gomez, calm down!" Fester tried and failed to soothe his ranting brother.

"Father?!" Wednesday exclaimed in shock, covering the ears of worried-looking Pugsley.

Thing jumped up on Gomez' shoulder, patting him so he would ease up.

"Nothing will happen to her, Gomez. We're not getting a doctor; Morticia stays with us." Mama assured him.

"Yeah, alright, alright. I just wanted to help." Margaret said placatingly and Itt added something that was too quick for normal ears to catch, but Fester managed to.

"Cousin Itt is right." Fester said quietly to Margaret. "Gomez didn't mean to rail at you like this. He's just so upset and worried that he sometimes forgets to tame his inner demon."

"Oh, I meant what I said!" Gomez countered loudly. "None of you understand Morticia like I can. You all love her but you could never love her like I do!"

"Gomez!" Mama warned, throwing a glance at the children, who both stared wide eyed at their father.

Gomez paused. He stepped back, breathing deeply through his nose. Desperate, hot tears formed in the corners of his eyes when he swiftly took Wednesday and Pugsley in his arms. "Oh, my dear children. I shouldn't have said that. I'm not myself lately." He turned, addressing his whole family again. "I apologize sincerely, but… I need to be alone with Morticia, please." Nobody dared to speak another word as Gomez turned around and returned to Morticia's side again, holding her close and giving her warmth.

One after the other, the rest of the family stepped outside. Gomez heard them talking behind the closed door. They were worried. Not only about Morticia, but also about him. _That is ridiculous_ , he thought. He wasn't sick. He didn't need anything.

Nothing except his beloved Morticia.

* * *

 **A bit short, but the next chapter will be longer, I promise ;-)**

 **Updated note: Sorry, there was a problem when I first updated chapter 2. I hope this notification thing will work this time...  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks again for following! :-D**

 **I hope you all got notified when I updated this chapter...**

* * *

Chapter 3:

One evening, a terrible thunderstorm was raging outside. It was the first in a long time. Wednesday, Pugsley and Pubert have been playing outside with the antenna for hours. But Gomez didn't share in their fun. Usually, he and Morticia would enjoy weather like this, sitting in front of the window, watching the children at their games. _There's nothing more romantic than a dark, chilly attic during a thunderstorm,_ Morticia used to say.

Now, he stood by the window all by himself. Rain drops smashed against the glass like needles trying to pierce through the surface. Gomez watched, feeling like they were also boring a hole into his heart.

His sadness and worry for Morticia has slowly morphed into raving madness. She still didn't move. Not an inch. And she didn't make a sound. Overwhelmed with his helplessness, he had to leave the room; he didn't want to infect his love with his bad mood. Most of those times, he asked Thing to hold Morticia's hand when he couldn't be there. Gomez trusted his friend. Thing was so patient and affectionate when holding somebody's hand.

But Gomez couldn't just sit back anymore. His vigor was like a sword against the invisible force that had captured his wife. Madly, he had searched the books in the library for her illness, making a complete mess in the process.

The lightning flashed, illuminating his pale, sad face and the ransacked room behind him. Gomez watched as the drops of rain trickled down the glass, mixing with dirt and splashing down the window sill. He had turned up empty again; nothing in those stupid books fit her symptoms.

A crack of thunder rolled over him, eliciting a cry of joy from the happy, playing children outside. He continued to care for his three little rascals as tenderly as he could muster. Without them, he would lose it completely. His children were the only ones who could calm him when was eminently devastated. But even they weren't able to brighten his mood today.

Gomez had just had a grim, serious talk with Mama. Today marked one month since Morticia fell into this sleep-like state. Her body temperature was sinking alarmingly fast and her heartbeat steadily slowed. In fact, it was hardly there at all.

It wasn't unusual for Morticia Addams to have such abnormal bodily functions. This was her nature. She was slim and delicate; she didn't need more than a few breaths and a bit of blood in her cold veins.

That was what Gomez had said repeatedly to Mama when she spoke with him.

" _Much time has passed now, Gomez. You have to consider the fact that…" She had paused, knowing very well that Gomez didn't want to hear the things she had to say._ _"Morticia could never regain consciousness again."_

She'd said it. It was brutal, Gomez thought. Brutal honesty. And for once, he didn't like it. At first, he had been incredibly angry; he'd produced an explosion with his trains, which even colored the high ceiling black. But when the dark night came, bringing the soothing storm and cool, fresh air, Gomez started to realize that Mama could be right after all. He couldn't refuse to see this fact anymore.

" _You have to consider the fact that Morticia could never regain consciousness again."_

 _She could remain in that sleep forever_ , Gomez reflected. _She could die._ He felt absolutely sick just formulating the thought. There was so much wrong with this simple statement that it pained him deep inside his heart. _But this can't be! I love her too much to let her go._

Gomez and Morticia vowed to each other that neither of them would die alone. They would leave this world together. Arm in arm, side by side, laying in their dark graves. They would be united for all eternity. They could stand nothing else.

But now everything had changed. No matter what happened now, he had promised to be with Morticia and he wasn't about to break that vow. So he made a decision. A definite one.

But it was one that no one must know about.

The rain had lessened, but the thunder kept growling warningly in the distance like a hungry wolf, promising to come back and hit the city even harder. The cold, stormy winds were still blowing through the hallways of the old Addams house, chilling Gomez to the bone. But it was the decision he just made that was responsible for the goosebumps all over his skin.

The children had returned into the house to dry and get ready for bed. Slowly, Gomez turned his back from the window. He went to Mama's room and found her brushing her grey hair. He helped her to prepare her bed.

"Why, thank you, Gomez." She said, laying in her comfy nail bed. "I thought you'd be still angry with me."

Gomez smiled grimly. "Not anymore, Mama. You were right. I have to face the facts."

He closed her door and Mama frowned. It was untypical for Gomez to calm down so quickly.

Now, Gomez looked inside his children's room. Fester was with them, tucking them in. The door creaked when he stepped inside and everyone looked up in surprise.

"Gomez, I thought you were still with Morticia." Fester said.

"Let me tuck the kids in today, brother." Gomez asked, ignoring Fester's words.

"Sure, alright."

"Fester…" Gomez said, laying his arm onto his brother's shoulder when he moved to go. "I thank you for being there for my children. They're lucky to have you. You're the best uncle they could ask for."

"Oh, Gomez. Don't mention it. They're my family, too." Fester said with a bashful smile. He shut the door, pausing and cocking his head to the side in thought. It was uncommon for Gomez to say something like that so seriously. Fester shrugged his shoulders, heading to his room to sleep.

Gomez stood between two beds and one iron crib for their youngest family member, taking a deep breath. "Oh, my dear children." He sighed, almost tearing up.

"Father, what is wrong with you? Why are you acting so strangely today?" Wednesday asked, sitting up straight and looking firmly into her father's eyes.

"My fair daughter, it's nothing." Gomez said and touched her cheek. "Let me tell you a story about your grandparents, Mr. and Mrs. Addams. They are the great ancestors of our proud family."

"Oh, great, Father! Tell us about them!" Pugsley said eagerly, laying down in his bed. Pubert chuckled, clapping his little hands. Only Wednesday was still suspicious, but she followed the lead of her brothers, laying down as well to hear the story.

It was almost like every other night when Gomez told a story from the past life of the great Addams family. They listened attentively and silently while he spoke. Gomez loved doing that. He always had his way with telling stories, making them exciting and suspenseful. The zealous way he talked about deceased Addamses guaranteed that his children would have nice nightmares tonight.

Once they were asleep, he went over to the bed of his oldest son. He laid his hand against the warm, round cheek and let his gaze wander towards the wall above Pugsley. Various traffic signs were fixed there like a proud trophy collection. Gomez smiled. "One day you'll be a good family leader, my boy. Calm and fair. Not as impulsive and stubborn like me. I'm very proud of you. Take good care of your siblings and one day all will be yours, Pugsley."

Then he knelt down to Pubert's prison bed, slipping his hand between the iron bars and stroking over the pencil-thin mustache. He smiled again and touched his own mustache when Pubert did a little, evil half-smile without noticing. "You little rascal. You're going to be a charming troublemaker like me. Impetuous and rakish. Don't drive them all crazy like I did, Pubert. Listen to your uncle Fester, to Mama and to your siblings."

At last he sat down on the bed of his only daughter and sighed. "Oh, Wednesday. My canny, dark Wednesday. You take so much after your wonderful mother. Her beauty, her calmness, her absolute darkness. She will live on through you. Stay curious, my little daughter. Look out for your brothers. I hope that one day you'll find love. Like Morticia and I had." Gomez caressed her pitch black hair, kissing her forehead before he left the room and closed the door.

Now there was only one thing left to do.

"Lurch, my good man, guard the bedroom door, would you? Nobody must come in here until tomorrow morning." Gomez ordered as he returned back to his Tish. Lurch grumbled his agreement, positioning himself like a statue next to the door. Thing had waited loyally, not once letting Morticia's hand go. Now he scrambled across the bed.

"You may retreat for today, Thing. Thanks, old friend. I know that I can always count on you."

Proud, Thing hopped a bit then bounced from the bedside and crawled deftly across the floor and out the door. There, he turned around to Gomez, who was about to close the door.

"Good night, Thing." Gomez said.

That was when Thing saw it. The hilt and a bit of the blade of a knife, peeking out from the waistband of Gomez' pants. Appalled, Thing stretched all of his fingers and tried to run back into the bedroom. But the door closed too fast and he bumped against the heavy wooden plate.

Thing always felt when there was anything wrong with his master and today he had known something was definitely off. It was a strange day. Something was different. And now, Thing knew for a fact what Gomez planned on doing.

Thing jumped up on the doorknob, but it was locked. With wild gestures he tried to make clear to Lurch that he had to open this door. But he gestured too fast; he was too upset. Lurch only shrugged his shoulders. He had his orders and he was a loyal butler. When it became clear to Thing that Lurch wouldn't listen to him he dashed away to wake the rest of the Addams clan before it was too late.

* * *

 **Evil cliffhanger, muhahaha... ;-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, thank you all soo much for supporting this story by reading and reviewing!  
**

 **Thank you cosette141! You're the best beta-reader a writer can ask for! ;)**

 **So this is (already) the last chapter... I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it...**

* * *

Chapter 4:

There laid his beloved. His dark bride. His queen of gloom and night. His black companion. Gracious and still. Her face as white as death. It brought Gomez Addams to tears.

He gazed at her long and closely; he never wanted to forget her beauty in the dark eternity. Morticia's hands were folded above her flat belly and she still wore the beautiful, black dress she chose for dinner with Cousin Itt and Margaret. Her eyes were closed. For far too long now, they were closed.

Gomez sat on the bed next to her. He slid his arm under her body to lift Morticia up onto his lap. She was so fragile and light. Gomez hugged her close to warm her.

"Oh, my beloved Tish. My one and my only. They say that you will never awake again. They say that you'll never look at me again with your ice-cold eyes, making my hot blood freeze in my veins. Oh, I'm longing for you so much, _cara mia_ _._ I crave for your soothing voice, which bridles my madness. I crave for your cold touch to cool down my hot temper. I crave for a loving kiss from your red lips, my _querida_."

Gomez touched her pale lips with his fingertips. He caressed her pale cheek and her silky raven hair. His tears fell down, leaving wet drops on her face. He squeezed her hands. "How can I live without you? That's a torture that I can't even endure. I can't, cara mia. I _won't_. I would rather die with you than be without you."

With that grave statement, Gomez leaned down and kissed his wife. Tears continued to fall as his lips touched hers. Without breaking the kiss, he slowly reached behind him, pulling his favorite dagger out from his waistband. He clutched the hilt with iron firmness, parting from her lips. "I love you, Morticia. For all eternity, we will be united." he vowed.

He straightened up, his love tightly in his arms, and lifted the knife. Gomez pressed his lips together, closing his eyes as last tears fell from his face on Morticia's below him. He put the shiny blade to his neck, feeling its coldness, smoothness and relentlessness. Gomez took an unsteady breath. His clutch around the hilt was so tight that his knuckles turned white. He pressed the blade firmly against his skin.

Blood dripped. Not much yet. He didn't see it, but the warm, dark-red droplets ran down the blade, landing right on Morticia's face. They soaked her pale, tender lips with rich, red color.

"I'm coming to you, my love." Gomez whispered longingly, letting the tip of the knife sink deeper into his flesh. A stinging pain. More blood. He wanted to make his last movement, drawing the knife along his throat to end it.

But an ice-cold hand stopped him.

It grabbed him tight, strong and unrelenting. Startled, Gomez opened his eyes.

 _Morticia._

He looked into her face. She was stained with his red blood, which stood out grotesquely against her snow-white skin. Her eyes alert, blue and cold. Her thin brows scrunched up in confusion when she asked him with incomparable tranquility: "What are you doing, mon cher?"

For a moment there was complete silence.

"M-Morticia…" Gomez whispered, absolutely stunned. "Is it really you, my love?"

"Of course, darling, who else should I be?" she said quietly, pulling his hand away to stop the knife from cutting any deeper. She looked at the small stream of blood dripping down his neck and sat up carefully. "Let me help you." Morticia said, licking over the blood with her tongue. The wound started healing immediately and, in return, Morticia's face slowly turned back to her normal pallor. She smiled tentatively but her husband just stared at her.

Gomez let the dagger fall to the ground with a clanging sound. Again, tears were forming in his eyes as he took his wife into his arms, holding her tightly. "Oh, Tish. My love, I thought I would never get the chance to look into your eyes again."

"How so? Gomez, dear, what happened?" Morticia wanted to know. She tried to withdraw from his clutch to look into his face, but Gomez didn't let her go.

"You slept, Tish." He replied, kissing her hair frantically. "You slept for the span of a full month. Your heartbeat was getting slower. Mama was sure that you were going to die."

"Oh, mon amour…" Morticia sighed, seemingly not worried in the least. She managed to free herself from Gomez' tight embrace, caressing his warm, wet cheek. Her red fingertips scratched his skin. "I would never die without you, my love. I couldn't stand it."

"Cara mia…" Gomez whispered, holding her face between his hands, pulling her close and kissing her deep and passionately.

Exactly in that moment, turmoil could be heard and several voices yelled all at once.

"Gomez, no!"

"Father, father!"

"Don't do it!"

The door was pushed open with full force and their family stormed in. Gomez and Morticia parted and everyone stood still, gasping in shock.

Fester was the first one to find his voice again. "Morticia! You're awake!"

"Yes, I am. I'm sorry that you had to worry." she said.

"Mother!" The children hurried over to her. Morticia took Wednesday and Pugsley in her arms. Pubert crawled onto her lap, laughing and clapping his hands happily.

"Oh, I sure must have slept long. You all grew so much." Morticia noticed with a smile. Gomez hugged his whole family close, grinning sly and bold, just like he always did.

"That is unbelievable." Mama was still in shock.

"Thing woke us." Fester explained, stepping closer to the reunited group. "He said you were about… to…" He hawed when Gomez gave him a meaningful glance, kicking the knife under the bed with his foot.

"It's true." Gomez admitted ashamed, lowering his head. He assumed that at least Wednesday noticed what he talked about. "It simply would have been impossible to live without you, Tish." He looked back at her, taking her hand and kissing it. Her skin was still cold but not as icy, stiff and dead as before.

"Gomez, I understand why you thought you had to do something this drastic. I would have done the same. But I probably wouldn't have survived as long without you than you had survived without me. You're so much stronger than me, darling."

"That's not true, my love." Gomez countered. He wanted to add more, but Mama cut him off.

"Let's stop that sweet-talk for a second." she said, also stepping closer to the bed and looking right into her daughter's eyes. "I want to understand this. I've tried everything for my child. I conjured all powers that obey me and you didn't move. What happened? How could you wake her?" she asked her son-in-law.

Gomez frowned, thinking about it. His kids watched him with anticipation. "I don't know." He wondered. "I sat down beside her, took her in my arms, like I always did for the past month. I cried tears on her face… I kissed her… and then something else dripped down…"

"Blood!" Mama exclaimed, ending his sentence. "Your blood, which dripped from your knife landed on her lips. It's still visible." She noticed.

"Mama, not in front of the children." Gomez warned and Morticia wiped over her mouth.

"It's alright, Father. We know that you wanted to kill yourself to be with Mother." Wednesday said calmly. Gomez gazed at her and her brothers nodded in agreement.

"You know that I would never want to leave you, but without your mother I'm useless. And you would have been in good hands." Gomez tried to explain.

"We know." Pugsley replied with a smile.

Gomez smiled back and patted his shoulder. "I knew you'd be a good leader."

"I wasn't finished!" Mama barged in again. "It was the blood. Why hadn't I thought of that? Morticia was exhausted, totally spent. All that she needed was good, warm, strong blood. At best from a person who's especially close to her. Your kisses and tears surely also helped. Morticia often is like her carnivorous plants.; all she needs is liquid and love. And fresh blood."

Gomez grinned, puffing out his chest proudly. "My kiss has awakened my black beauty."

Morticia smiled thankfully, nestling to her husband. "Oh, Gomez, you saved me."

"For all I care, if you have to put it that way." Mama said, rolling her eyes at the two lovebirds. Somehow she was jealous that it wasn't her who had been able to save her daughter.

"This is like the story we're forced to read in school." Pugsley noticed.

"Oh, a story?" Morticia asked with interest.

"Yes, it's from the brothers Grimm." Wednesday added dryly. "But their name is misleading. The story is called 'Sleeping Beauty.'"

"But that is a very fitting title." Gomez remarked, looking fondly into his wife's eyes.

"It is, but the ending is absolutely dreadful." She paused.

"Come on, now you have to tell us." Fester pleaded curiously.

Wednesday and Pugsley looked at each other. Shrugging their shoulders, she continued. "Fine, but don't say I haven't warned you." She said, crossing her arms.

"Everyone lives happily ever after." Wednesday concluded grimly and the whole Addams family cringed with disgust.

* * *

 **The end.  
**

 **Again, thanks for reading. You made me feel very welcomed in this fandom.**

 **Actually, I wanted this to be my only story for the Addams Family, but now I'd feel bad if I wouldn't return. I don't have anything written yet, but when inspiration strikes me again I will come back for sure! May take a while though...**

 **Until then... :)**

 **-PrePsychPineappleLover**


End file.
